


Любовники из Мон-Тремблана

by neun_geschichten



Series: Выживут только любовники [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Maybe OOC, Not Canon Compliant, a bit of angst, ass-end of canada, but mostly romance, fluff and action, i love canadians, little cozy cabin in the woods, snow and canadians, snow everywhere, steve's depressing skiing experience
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это не техника дошла, а я сама сюда дошла, на лыжах! ©</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовники из Мон-Тремблана

**Author's Note:**

> Легкая AU относительно событий после Эры Альтрона, Канада, Мон-Тремблан, зимняя история к Рождеству о том, как Стив нашел Баки. Хотя скорее наоборот. Есть [фанмикс](http://8tracks.com/neun_geschichten/lovers-from-mont-tremblant).

\- Что-нибудь нашел? - спросила Наташа. Ее голос продолжался раскатистым эхом, словно она стояла в пустом ангаре. Стив перехватил телефон в левую руку и немного сбавил скорость. Он мельком глянул в зеркало заднего вида, на котором болтался игрушечный олень Рудольф, и, не увидев ничего подозрительного, снова уставился на дорогу. В лобовое стекло летел крупный, мокрый снег. Мимо проносились дорожные знаки с указателями мотелей или дешевых кафе на обочине, одноэтажные панельные домики с пушистыми шапками снега на крышах и рекламные щиты. Очередной пригород, ничем не отличающийся от других.  
  
\- Канал закрытый, Стив. Или это секрет? - хмыкнула трубка.  
  
\- Хватит с меня секретов. Я ничего не нашел… ни информации, ни Баки. Сомневаюсь, что он там был. По базе разгуливали, будто все в порядке.  
  
\- Ты сам в порядке?  
  
\- Да, я… я угнал машину, - Стив снова покосился на красноносого оленя и на детское кресло на заднем сидении. Не было времени на анализ, он просто угнал ту, которую удалось вскрыть первой. Так уж вышло, что какая-то семья останется без машины на праздниках. Может быть, если все закончится хорошо, он попробует ее вернуть.  
  
\- Еще одну? - Наташа звучала до бесстыдства довольно.  
  
\- Они догнали меня перед Дрюммонвиллем, пришлось сменить. На окраине кроме складов и стоянок для прицепов - ничего, толком не спрячешься, машин нет, сплошной пустырь. Я бежал до Сен-Гийома двенадцать миль, пока не оторвался и не нашел на стоянке "Фиат".  
  
Как-то ему уже довелось посидеть за рулем "Фиата", но это были далекие тридцатые, и тот старый железный конь разгонялся всего до пятидесяти миль в час. Еще он немного напоминал тот летающий "Крайслер" с выставки Старка, хотя в то время практически все машины были “на одно лицо”.  
  
\- Оружие с тобой?  
  
\- Да, правда, патронов негусто.  
  
\- Постарайся не попадаться. Сейчас взять джет не получится, но я поговорила со Старком. Его личный самолет сядет в аэропорту Мон-Тремблана через шесть часов. Ты доберешься до Ривьер Руж где-то за два.  
  
Постараться не попадаться звучало не так уж и сложно, во всяком случае, не сложнее исправной игры в собственный унылый быт, который на деле казался просто еще одним заданием от Щ.И.Т.а. Иногда Стив возвращался в свою квартиру с четким ощущением поставленной задачи, выработанной стратегии и пошаговым планом для успешного ее выполнения. Посмотреть всех "Неудержимых", послушать альбом Нэлли Фуртадо 2006-го года, воспользоваться мультиваркой, взять из китайского ресторана рядом с домом Ко Пау Жо и заказать что-нибудь на E-bay. Что-то из этого было легким, что-то сложным, что-то представляло интерес, а что-то вызывало полное недоумение, но через все будни Стива лейтмотивом неслась нездоровая отдача и усердие, которые часто проявлялись только "в полях", в бою, где надо было убивать, выполнять приказ свыше, защищать страну и наказывать плохих ребят.  
Странно для рядового американца с таким же рвением покупать у китайца жареные свиные уши и остервенело качать музыку с айтьюнс только потому, что кто-то надоумил тебя так сделать. В этом не было ни капельки живого, человечного. А то, в чем было, - когда Стив часами просматривал файлы друзей, умерших больше полувека назад; когда в безуспешных попытках гнался за историей и никак не мог догнать, каждый раз расстраиваясь, но на следующий день начиная все сначала, - что ж, в этом было больше мертвого, чем живого.  
На фоне всего этого просьба Наташи просто еще раз постараться выглядела до смешного просто.  
  
\- Ты учла пробки? - спросил Стив, заезжая на мост через реку Ришелье. - А то сейчас самый сезон.  
  
Поток машин не уменьшался даже в темное время суток, слева встречную полосу отделяло невысокое бетонное ограждение, а справа вереница грузовых машин. Не самая приятная обстановка. Вряд ли из минивэна напротив с наклейкой “осторожно, с нами дети” и ворохом горных лыж на верхнем багажнике выскочат агенты ГИДРЫ, но ограниченное пространство для маневра и вынужденное ожидание всегда заставляли Стива нервничать.  
  
\- Очень смешно.  
  
\- Надеюсь, Тони не идет в комплекте с самолетом.  
  
\- Нет, он с Роуди на встрече в Министерстве Обороны. Просил привезти ему кленовый сироп.  
  
\- Понятно. Будем на связи.  
  
\- Будь осторожен, я позвоню позже.  
  
Очередной его целью стало тайное убежище ГИДРЫ в Канаде, в нескольких десятках миль севернее Квебека. Одно из самых больших за пределами штатов. Стив отказался от помощи, даже зная, что расположенная рядом военная база Валькартье находилась там неслучайно. В одиночку соваться в такое место глупо, Стив не отрицал, но менее необходимой эта поездка не стала бы, даже если равнялась самоубийству.  
Как он и думал, внутри и на подземных бункерах цвели и пахли остатки разрушенной системы. Ничего из того, что увидел Стив, не выглядело секретным, по крайней мере на первый взгляд. Возможно ГИДРА действовала по старому проверенному способу - если хочешь хорошо спрятать, то спрячь на видном месте. Так или иначе, выставленное напоказ совсем не вызвало подозрений. Стив около сорока минут подслушивал, укрывшись в вентиляции, и ни один из ученых или военных не сказал ни слова об “Озарении” или Зимнем солдате. Они тестировали какие-то препараты, проводили эксперименты на грызунах, обсуждали оружие и технологии, которые применяла ГИДРА во время Второй Мировой, и на этом секретность заканчивалась.  
  
Стив решил оставить уничтожение этой базы до лучших времен, слишком много веселья для одного человека, вот только вечером в четверг его самолет приземлился в Квебеке, а в субботу утром он уже гнал по транс-канадскому хайвею на третьей угнанной за два дня машине, пытаясь уйти от погони. А все из-за того, что датчик движения на улице зацепил его, когда он выбил вентиляционную решетку на первом этаже.  
  
На третьем звонке Наташа не выдержала и предложила помощь сама. Стив только вздохнул, промолчав. Это противоречило первоначальному плану. Еще до сих пор было немного сложно привыкнуть к тому, что он может на кого-то положиться, кроме себя. Много лет назад он бы даже не подумал об этом, но много лет назад все было иначе. Если точнее, просто было.  
  
На мосту движение замедлилось, и Стив снова осмотрелся. В машине позади водитель что-то отчаянно пытался объяснить сидящей на пассажирском сидении женщине. Слева в грязном пикапе, сохранившемся, вероятно, еще с тех времен, когда были живы Командос, подпирал голову в меховой шапке какой-то толстый мужик. Вокруг в полном безветрии тихо сыпался с неба крупный снег, люди спешили провести свои выходные на одном из лучших горнолыжных курортов в мире, ничего не сигнализировало об опасности, и потому нервировало еще больше. За пару полных остановок Стив успел не только пересчитать все фонари в пределах видимости, но и растолкать по карманам теплой куртки всякую мелочь из рюкзака: наличку, телефон, мини-аптечку от Наташи, два магазина для Беретты, зажигалку и небольшой презент от Тони в виде тяжелого елочного шара.  
“Особенная штука для особенных случаев, кэп. Нажимаешь на золотую кнопочку, и у тебя есть тридцать секунд, чтобы найти укрытие. Детям не давай”.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Цивилизация осталась далеко позади, встречные машины появлялись на дороге с промежутком в десять, а то и пятнадцать минут, мимо пролетал темными треугольниками забор из многолетних елей и сосен, изредка встречались деревянные дома, украшенные к Рождеству гирляндами и венками, и полупустые заправки.  
  
Стив чудом заметил, что приближающаяся справа машина не собиралась сбавлять скорости. Все произошло слишком быстро. Внезапно выпрыгнувший из темноты внедорожник, яркий свет фар, мощный толчок. В момент столкновения Стив крепко вцепился в ручку двери. Надеялся, что ремень безопасности убережет его от серьезных травм, а заранее разблокированная дверь без труда откроется после того, как машина прекратит вращаться и увязнет в ближайшем сугробе.  
Когда Фиат наконец-то замер, подставив под выстрелы правый бок, Стив тряхнул головой и аккуратно пошевелился.  
Адреналин бурлил в крови, а та стучала в ушах, мешая думать. Помятая от удара дверь надсадно скрипнула, и Стив вывалился на снег, тут же провалившись в сугробе по колено. Мокрое и холодное сразу забралось под штанины. В плече остро кольнуло, и Стив неосознанно потянулся рукой - из куртки на пару дюймов ниже воротника торчал кусок пластмассы. Голова звенела, и со стороны дороги до сих пор отчетливо звучали выстрелы. Из-за удара темнело в глазах, светлые пятна сменялись черными и наоборот. Пару раз боковым зрением он уловил всполохи от выстрелов. Машина глубоко увязла капотом в снег, горели только задние габариты. И в этом ярко-красном свете кровь на пальцах выглядела, как талая вода.  
  
Нужно было прийти в себя и немедленно уходить. Преодолеть эти тридцать метров сугробов и добраться до спасительного леса. Рука так и тянулась к телефону, и Стив надеялся, что тот не поврежден. Он спрятался за развороченным кузовом и резко дернул за торчащий из руки пластик, не сдержав приглушенного вскрика. Вниз до самых кончиков пальцев прокатилась мерзкая вспышка боли, даже адреналин не смог ее заглушить. Стало жарко, тело покрылось мурашками. Теплый свитер под курткой ощутимо намокал, а место от раны горячо пульсировало и ныло. Очередной выстрел раздался совсем рядом, пуля рикошетом от капота впилась в сосну неподалеку, выбив сноп щепок. Следующая пуля разбила боковое зеркало.  
После очередного выстрела по машине вдруг отчетливо, разрезав колючую свежесть зимнего леса, запахло бензином, и Стив полез во внутренний карман за елочным шаром. Он развернулся, выглянув в окно на дорогу - три внедорожника в красно-белом ореоле света и клубах выхлопных газов перегородили обе полосы; как минимум дюжина вооруженных агентов медленно продвигалась вдоль снежных рытвин от аварии.  
  
Рука предательски дрожала и была скользкой от крови, на кнопку получилось нажать с третьего раза. Стив выбрался из рыхлого снега, перебирая ногами и утрамбовывая его, замахнулся, бросил шар в сторону дороги и со всех ног понесся в лес.  
  
Он бежал, как будто за ним гнались черти. Пули свистели, казалось, у самого уха. С каждым шагом боль в плече усиливалась, но теперь на нее получалось не обращать внимания. Он не считал секунды до взрыва, а просто повторял про себя “давай, давай, давай, сейчас, сейчас, сейчас”. На мгновенье деревья впереди озарились ярким оранжевым светом, вспышка пронзила непроглядную чащу на десятки ярдов вперед, выхватывая из темноты самые укромные уголки, и потухла. В спину ударил сначала теплый воздух, и почти сразу громыхнуло с такой силой, что заложило уши. Взрывная волна снесла со всех елей снежные одеяла, будто в лесу разом пошел снежный ливень. Стива подкосило, он рухнул лицом в усыпанный иголками и веточками пухлый сугроб. Сразу за первым взрывом последовал второй, а спустя несколько секунд третий.  
  
Стало тихо. Со стороны дороги доносились треск и гудение огня, но больше не свистели пули, никто не кричал. Стив перевернулся на спину. Коротко стриженный затылок мгновенно обожгло холодом, видимо, сорвало какой-то веткой шапку, а он и не заметил.  
Снег на лице быстро таял, а в горле пересохло. Стив поморщился, утерся рукавом и попытался сесть. Пальцы начинало ломить. Левая рука будет ненадежной еще как минимум несколько часов, но нужно было уделить ей внимание и обработать рану. Лишняя кровопотеря сбавит ему скорость, а с транспортом у него сейчас все плачевно и придется выбираться на своих двоих.  
  
Стив уселся на задницу, загреб ладонью снег и засунул в рот. Холод на языке вперемешку с вязкой слюной стал похож на безвкусный сироп. Он невольно хмыкнул про себя и сглотнул - в детстве ему порой тоже хотелось попробовать сосульку или шарики “мороженого”, только вот потом это веселье грозилось перерасти в ангину, которая могла стать для него последней.  
А сейчас ешь на здоровье.  
  
В кармане завибрировал телефон. Стив на всякий случай всмотрелся между елей на яркое зарево возле дороги. После такой “штуки для особенных случаев” вряд ли выжил хоть один агент, но перестраховаться никогда не повредит.  
  
На дисплее светился тот самый номер, с которого звонила Наташа несколько часов назад. В этот раз она вряд ли делала лишь вид, что все знает.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - сразу ответил Стив, но мгновенно закашлялся и поморщился, схватившись здоровой рукой за рану. Трубка чуть не выскользнула, зажатая между ухом и курткой. Стив съел еще немного снега.  
  
\- Ты не ранен? - голос Наташи уже не отдавал эхом, как при прошлом разговоре, теперь она словно запыхалась, на заднем фоне перекрикивались люди. - Роджерс?  
  
\- Царапина, ничего серьезного. Что там с самолетом?  
  
\- Все плохо. Его взорвали прямо на взлетной полосе, мы не можем забрать тебя, пока ты на территории Канады.  
  
\- А Старк?  
  
\- Он нужен здесь. Ты зря разворошил это гнездо, - Наташа натужно и резко выдохнула, будто ударила кого-то или прыгнула. - ГИДРА активизировалась, на базу Мстителей напали. Тор и Брюс тоже здесь. Старк пытается не допустить взлома серверов. Прямо огонь по всем фронтам.  
  
\- Значит, придется добираться до границы? Сколько по прямой?  
  
\- Ты замерзнешь, кэп.  
  
\- Я Капитан Сосулька, забыла? - хмыкнул Стив, скривившись в унылом подобии улыбки. - Что с местными? Меня ищут?  
  
\- Описание и фотографии разослали по всем вокзалам, аэропортам и КПП. Тебе надо на время залечь. Найди укрытие, как только жара спадет - мы тебя вытащим. Где ты сейчас?  
  
\- Проехал Мон-Тремблан, - в трубке заорала сирена, и Стив дернулся.  
  
\- Черт, - Наташа почти зарычала, последовала серия приглушенных ударов, выстрел и затем шипящее, загнанное дыхание, как у бегущего человека. - Я не успела сменить костюм на праздничный, в этих сапогах неудобно бегать.  
  
Стив нервно повертел головой. Его команда осталась без капитана. Он сидел задницей в сугробе на краю Канады, пока его люди нуждались в нем. Просто блеск.  
  
\- Наташа… - начал было Стив, но та его перебила.  
  
\- Нет, Стив. Найди укрытие. Второй твоей смерти страна не пере… - в трубке зашуршало, затем кто-то что-то приглушенно пробубнил, Стив не смог разобрать. - Что… погоди, кэп…  
  
\- Наташа? - Стив не на шутку занервничал, практически вдавливая трубку в череп, чтобы за ночными звуками и треском огня вдалеке уловить, о чем говорят люди на другом конце. От дороги пахнуло паленой резиной. - Наташа, ответь.  
  
А потом заиграла музыка. Наташа говорила по второй линии. Прошло несколько мучительных секунд “Белого Рождества” Бинга Кросби, прежде чем она вернулась и четким, тихим голосом заговорила:  
  
\- Слушай внимательно, Роджерс. Я скину координаты безопасного места в горах. О нем не знает никто, кроме меня. Там есть аптечка, еда и оружие, только, пожалуйста, поторопись. Нельзя оставаться на месте. За тобой наверняка отправили подкрепление.  
  
\- Хорошо. Как у вас, не слишком жарко?  
  
\- Брюс надрал им задницу, не волнуйся. Мне пора, Стив, сообщи, как доберешься.  
  
\- Удачи.  
  
\- И еще, Стив… Лучше иди пешком.  
  
И трубка замолчала. Мир вокруг снова обернулся вокруг Стива противным холодом на заднице, ночным лесом и ощущением полного, обезоруживающего одиночества. Плечо ныло уже не так сильно, но этот небольшой плюс перекрывал спадавший выплеск адреналина. Стива то и дело потряхивало от накатывающих волн мурашек.  
Он бы мог воспользоваться гарнитурой, чтобы Пятница помогла разобраться с навигатором, но в итоге он решил, что радиомолчание в его случае пойдет только на пользу. Может, канал и был закрытым, но с ГИДРОЙ никогда не стоит пренебрегать дополнительными мерами безопасности.  
  
За спиной ухнула сова. Стив достал из нагрудного кармана черный футляр, вынул из углубления автоматический шприц с красным индикатором и прямо через куртку уколол себе плечо в нескольких местах.  
  
\- Да, да, уже встаю.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Улицу Вилаж пересекала узкая велосипедная дорожка, сейчас ее полностью замело снегом, но по ней явно довольно часто ходили люди, чтобы срезать путь, и еще кое-где виднелись собачьи следы. Навигатор показывал, что по ней можно было выйти прямо к Элабриер и там добраться до Сюкрери. И уже из тупика, на котором и заканчивалась эта небольшая улочка, поехать на лыжах.  
Вся проблема заключалась в том, что у Стива пока не было лыж.  
  
На ближайшем перекрестке Вилаж и Сеген в типичном для Канады коттедже на два этажа располагался бутик “Даниэль Лашанс”. С лыжами, досками, шлемами, палками, одеждой, снаряжением и всем, чего пожелает душа на курорте.  
Стив снял перчатку и ткнул пальцем в фотографии под картой. На снимке входной двери виднелась немного размытая табличка с часами работы. До закрытия у него оставалось двадцать три минуты. Почти шестьсот метров пешком.  
Благо с его данными он пробежит их за минуту.  
  
Стив шмыгнул носом и побежал, стараясь несильно двигать рукой. Инъекция из аптечки Наташи немного снизила чувствительность, но не настолько, чтобы перестать замечать боль.  
  
Магазин перед закрытием практически пустовал. Со второго этажа отчетливо доносилась французская речь девушки, которая не могла выбрать цвет для костюма. У имитировавшей наледь стойки кассира подпирал угол смешной парень в рождественской шапке, из-за усов он немного напоминал Монти. Рядом с ним на плюшевой подстилке лежала маленькая собачка. Когда заходили покупатели, она начинала безудержно трястись и фыркать, будто не решаясь тявкнуть в голос.  
  
\- Добрый вечер, сэр, - смешной парень сначала засиял от напускного дружелюбия, а потом бегло оглядел Стива от пояса до самой макушки и нервно дернул уголком губ, убрав одну руку под прилавок.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, - несложно было представить, какое впечатление можно произвести на мирное население, пережив автомобильную аварию и взрыв всего лишь несколько часов назад. Стив недооценил впечатлительность современного мирного населения, но понадеялся, что хотя бы смыл кровь и грязь с лица. - Я бы хотел купить лыжи. И шапку.  
  
Смешного парня перекосило в гримасе, когда он попытался улыбнуться и покивать. Маленькая собачка на прилавке слабо тявкнула. Стив попробовал ее погладить, но та чуть не оттяпала ему палец.  
  
Продавца звали Зак, он работал здесь второй месяц, его собачку звали Бриджит Джонс, и все время, пока Стив выбирал себе лыжи, тот не замолкал ни на секунду, объясняя это тем, что должен тренировать свой английский, и неотрывно пялился на дырку в куртке. Отмыть кровь полностью так и не получилось, и на темно-коричневой ткани подтеки и размазанные пятна выглядели очень красноречиво. Приходилось передвигаться полубоком, чтобы не привлекать любопытных взглядов, и делать вид, что так и надо.  
Как бы глупо это ни выглядело, Стив пытался компенсировать свой криминальный видок лучезарной улыбкой и легким румянцем. Поначалу он даже пытался шутить, но потом милосердно решил не травмировать больше бедных канадцев. Его любимые шутки обросли бесконечной бородой и вызывали больше недоумения, чем смеха, а те, что нравились ему в этом веке, казалось, устарели едва ли не сильнее.  
Перчатку с правой руки он не снимал, потому что она вся была в крови. Собаки, не считая Бриджит, в частности, лайки, которых по магазину в общей сложности сидело штук пять или шесть, странно к нему принюхивались. Одна вообще от него не отходила, постоянно косилась, вела мордой и выглядела крайне настороженно. Когда Стив выходил из магазина, держа лыжи с палками подмышкой, она провожала его заливистым лаем.  
  
На его счастье на Эраблиер было очень тихо. Чтобы слиться с толпой по методу Наташи, Стиву стоило обзавестись вдобавок горнолыжным костюмом, а всю свою одежду незаметно подкинуть в один из пластиковых мусорных баков, их вдоль дороги стояло до смешного много: по три-четыре штуки у каждого дома или магазина. Удивительно, сколько может потреблять современный человек. Еще более удивительно, сколько потребляет современная семья.  
Но Стив предпочел сохранить одежду: куртка из комплекта зимнего обмундирования агента Щ.И.Т.а, любезно усовершенствованная Тони, подогревалась термоволокном на аккумуляторе. Заряда хватало от силы на двенадцать часов, но только дурак откажется от такой штуки, когда впереди зимний лес и безрадостный колотун на десять беннеров из десяти.  
  
После того, как третий мужичок верхом на миниатюрном снегоуборщике проводил Стива заинтересованным взглядом, он подумал, что перетаскивание лыж в руках, когда есть возможность ехать на них, как-то не вписывалась в рамки обыденности в стране, густонаселенной любителями зимних видов спорта. Но он упорно продолжал идти по обочине вдоль снежных горок и торчащих из сугробов кустов. Как-то глупо было ехать на лыжах в не предназначенном для этого месте, но люди смотрели на него так, словно все было с точностью до наоборот. Хотя, может, все дело было в том, что они канадцы.  
  
Вскоре кончились редкие магазины и указатели, остались только частные постройки и все те же мусорные контейнеры. И без того неширокая Эраблиер разделилась надвое: поворотом направо уходила в едва заметную Пэн де Сюкр, в конце которой виднелись несколько аккуратных, семейных коттеджей, стоящих вокруг “зеленого островка”, и другой дорогой продолжалась как улица Сюкрери.  
  
Стив рассчитывал, что оттуда удастся без проблем выехать в лес, но, как большинство таких узких, тупиковых улочек, Сюкрери заканчивалась не стеной из деревьев, а роскошным домом из темного бруса, с вазонами по обе стороны от входа, каменной тропинкой до самого крыльца, очищенной от снега, который явно убрали совсем недавно, увядшей альпийской горкой на террасе: зелеными пучками в ней торчали только туи, горная сосна и можжевельник. В окнах на первом этаже горел свет, сквозь тонкие занавески виднелась мерцающая елка. Тревожить хозяев Стив не собирался, и так слишком сильно нашумел за последние два дня.  
  
Оставалось идти напролом через ближайшую чащу. Слева тропинка уходила в миниатюрный сквер, вдалеке виднелась детская ледяная горка, качели и беседка. По обе стороны от ворот горели фонарики на солнечной батарее. Стив рысью проскочил освещенный участок и углубился во тьму, выбрав не самое заросшее место. Крепления на этих лыжах застегнул бы даже слепой, так что спустя мгновение он уже продирался через снежные заросли, стараясь не напороться глазом на какой-нибудь смертоносный сук.  
  
Темнота успокаивала, но дарила смутное ощущение дежавю. Один раз ему даже померещилась тень среди деревьев, и он остановился, пристально вглядываясь в черноту, но ни одна из этих теней так и не стала солдатом ГИДРЫ, полицейским или лесным чудовищем. Стив сверился с навигатором и пошел дальше, осторожно прокладывая лыжню и отодвигая от себя палками нагруженные снегом еловые ветки.  
  
Через два с половиной часа он вышел к заснеженному склону. Небо просветлело, и нетронутые сугробы искрились под лунным светом не хуже праздничных гирлянд. Лес поредел, теперь все больше походило на внутренности стеклянного сувенирного шара. Аккуратные елочки и гладкие холмики снега.  
Стив покрепче сжал палки и аккуратно съехал вниз, как учил инструктор. Мастерства в катании ему достичь так и не удалось, но, по крайней мере, он уже почти преодолел тот злосчастный период, когда Старк в компании Пеппер и Коулсона уносился дальше вниз по склону, а Стив оставался откапывать лыжу. Стоило вообще поблагодарить навигатор за то, что кратчайший маршрут проложил через эти относительно невысокие холмики, учитывая богатый на крутые склоны Мон-Тремблан. Было бы смешно, если бы Капитан Америка свернул шею, пытаясь съехать с горы, вместо того, чтобы, как настоящий солдат, принять смерть в бою. Говорят, на могилах погибших на местных склонах сноубордистов писали "Он погиб, делая то, что любил". Стив предпочитал бейсбол.  
  
Навигатор предупреждающе пиликнул о том, что до цели осталось меньше мили. Никакого безопасного места, предположительно хижины или бункера или смотровой вышки среди деревьев не наблюдалось. Покрутившись на месте и оставив попытки разглядеть что-либо в ночной темноте, Стив решительно поехал дальше, обходя ели или скатываясь с не тронутых месяцами, а, может, и годами горок. Его путь лежал в низину, снега становилось все больше, лыжи немного проваливались, а деревья уходили глубоко под сверкающий покров, местами выглядывая на поверхность только на треть.  
  
Плечо до сих пор настырно покалывало при резких движениях, но главное - остановилось кровотечение. Стиву было наплевать на боль, он к ней привык, но вот от кровопотери он начинал терять связь с реальностью, переставал понимать, что происходило вокруг. Время от времени это сильно пугало.  
  
Мороз был сухой и приятный, по дороге Стив быстро согрелся, даже не пришлось включать термоволокно у куртки. Иногда со стороны зарослей или скопления деревьев доносились слабые шорохи, краем глаза улавливалось какое-то движение, но Стив не позволял себе обмануться обостренными до предела чувствами. В любом случае будь это волк, то давно бы напал, учуяв слабый, но все равно уловимый запах свежей крови. А раз не нападал, то с его суперсолдатским слухом играл в салочки ночной лес.  
  
Это была не самая беспросветная глушь, в которой побывал Стив за свою долгую “недолгую” жизнь, и страх остаться одному в таком месте, когда всплывают наружу неприятные мысли о возможных сверхъестественных явлениях (особенно после хоррор-марафона с Клинтом две недели назад), совершенно его не тревожил. Говорят, что в глушь попадают неслучайно. Стив бы даже поверил в глубокий смысл этой фразы, но потом вспомнил, что ее сказал какой-то парень из фильма, который они смотрели с Клинтом. Парень размышлял о жизни, лежа в багажнике старого Бьюика за карточные долги, по дороге на свою же казнь в ближайшей лесополосе.  
  
А здесь было даже спокойно. Вдалеке из-за макушек елей виднелись огни подъемников, небо расчистилось, в зимнем прозрачном воздухе звезды напоминали сверкающее в свете софитов черное концертное платье Лины Хорн в сорок втором. Кроме ГИДРЫ была вероятность наткнуться разве что на какую-нибудь затерянную общину амишей или парочку блуждающих лосей.  
  
Стив еще раз съехал с горки и очутился на крохотной поляне, в центре которой, словно с открытки, на него глядела одноэтажная хижина, едва ли не по самые окна застрявшая в сугробе. На крыше метровым слоем лежала снежная шапка, из которой гордо торчала черная труба. Вокруг не было ни следов, ни намека на то, что этот дом использовали хоть раз за последние несколько лет, но раз Наташа уверила в безопасности этого места, то делать было нечего. Он и так шел без остановки несколько часов. Оставалось найти, с какой стороны дверь.  
  
Только Стив отстегнул крепления у лыж, воткнул их вместе с палками рядом и провалился по колено в снег, как справа из леса донесся шорох веток. Кто-то приближался, намеренно создавая шум, и двигался недостаточно осторожно для животного или потерявшегося человека.  
  
Стив выхватил из кобуры Беретту и снял с предохранителя. Бежать было поздно.  
Темнота впереди не рассеивалась. Какой дурак сунется в эту чащу без фонарика?  
Тут же Стив вспомнил, что сам шатался по лесу в полной темноте, изредка подсвечивая себе путь телефоном, но у него на то хотя бы были причины.  
  
Он решил, что не станет предупреждать о том, что вооружен. Напуганный турист - слишком незначительная жертва в этих обстоятельствах. К тому же он всегда может извиниться. Ладони в перчатках вдруг резко вспотели, Стив напрягся всем телом и болезненно поморщился - снова закололо в плече.  
  
Наконец, ветки впереди дрогнули, с них осыпался снег, и из темноты появился мужской силуэт. Человек не без труда шел прямо на него, как и Стив, на каждом шаге проваливаясь в сугроб. Его лицо скрывал мех на капюшоне, надвинутом на самые глаза. Стиву казалось, что он вглядывался в бездонную черную яму, и внутри, под этим зимним обмундированием, не было человека. Только чернота и пустота.  
  
Стив все это время держал его на мушке, но, казалось, человека это абсолютно не волновало. Он продолжал идти к нему, почти прогуливаясь, держа в одной руке спортивную сумку, а другой придерживая за ремень винтовку, что висела у него на плече.  
  
\- Еще шаг, и я стреляю, - предупредил Стив. Его голос немного охрип, но так он звучал даже более устрашающе.  
  
Незнакомец остановился в нескольких шагах от него, сумка беззвучно упала в снег. Свободной рукой он отбросил капюшон назад, и в этот момент Стив почувствовал, что земля уходит из-под ног. Если бы не сугроб, в котором он стоял, как ложка в густой каше, он бы точно свалился.  
  
\- Я немного не так представлял себе эту встречу, - безразличным тоном ответил Баки, словно рассказывал о погоде. У него было серое, слишком бледное лицо, ни намека на румянец. Губы посинели и еле двигались, когда он открывал рот. Волосы были убраны назад в хвост, но несколько прядей выбилось и свисало по бокам.  
  
У Стива завибрировал телефон в кармане, и он ощутимо вздрогнул, выходя из ступора.  
  
\- Это Вдова, - между ними едва ли было шесть футов, но Стив видел перед собой непреодолимую пропасть. Очень знакомое ощущение. - Ответь, я подожду.  
  
Самым сложным было заставить себя оторвать взгляд от Баки и вытащить чертову трубку из кармана. Она беспрестанно вибрировала и раздражала. Стив панически боялся, что стоит ему потерять Баки из виду, что-то немедленно пойдет не так. Тот вдруг исчезнет по необъяснимой причине, или что хуже, - нападет.  
  
\- Стив, - медленно повторил Баки, словно говорил с опасным животным. - У тебя телефон.  
  
С елки рядом ветер сорвал взвесь снежинок, нарушая абсолютную тишину, скрипнуло дерево. Стив поводил рукой по куртке, глядя прямо перед собой, расстегнул карман и достал телефон. Это действительно оказалась Наташа. Стив нажал кнопку ответа на вызов и, приложив телефон к уху, замолчал. Пистолет он опустил, но палец иррационально до сих пор держал на спусковом крючке.  
  
\- Считай, что это подарок на Рождество. Не знаю, от кого именно. Наверно, от нас обоих.  
  
\- Ты знала? - шептать было бессмысленно, но голос почему-то предавал. Получилось хрипло и невнятно.  
  
\- Нет. Он связался сам, после аварии на шоссе. Попросил, чтобы я скинула тебе координаты. Какого-то черта решил, что ты меня послушаешь, - Наташа горько усмехнулась, будто уже жалела о том, что сделала. - Мы все равно вытащим тебя, Стив. Если что-то пойдет не так-  
  
\- Все нормально.  
  
\- Если что-то пойдет не так, уходи оттуда.  
  
Может, он ее и послушал бы, но сейчас вряд ли имелась хоть крохотная вероятность того, что Стив поступит так еще раз. Когда дело касалось Баки, реальность будто выходила на новый уровень игры, где действовали свои правила и свои законы. Наташа, конечно, прекрасно это понимала. Но, как друг, не могла не проявить беспокойства. Как друг, она тоже поверила.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
\- Стив.  
  
\- Я понял тебя.  
  
\- Нет, не думаю, - Наташа вздохнула и тихо хмыкнула. - Но, надеюсь, что хотя бы услышал. Я всегда на связи. Будь осторожен.  
  
Стив выдохнул и убрал телефон обратно в карман, облако пара быстро рассеялось в холодном воздухе. Молчание неприятно затягивалось и давило, как порывистый ветер. Не раздумывая, к месту оно будет или нет, Стив кивнул на сугроб и спросил:  
  
\- Что в сумке?  
  
Обычно люди неосознанно переводят взгляд на предмет разговора. Баки неотрывно смотрел на Стива, казалось, даже не моргая. Он пару секунд молчал, затем снял с плеча винтовку, - Стив тут же напрягся, хотя до последнего был готов верить, что ничего плохого не произойдет, - опустил ее прикладом в снег и все так же, глядя Стиву в глаза, начал перечислять:  
  
\- Патроны, кое-что из одежды, веревка, аптечка, три фунта взрывчатки, два Глока, навигатор, детектор с тепловизором, спальник и немного еды.  
  
\- Недурно. Где достал?  
  
\- На базе под Квебеком.  
  
Стив удивленно вскинул брови и зачем-то схватился за лыжные палки, торчащие из снега.  
  
\- Я тоже там был. Два дня назад.  
  
Впервые за весь разговор на лице Баки что-то изменилось, но это даже улыбкой было назвать нельзя. Взгляд оставался внимательным и холодным.  
  
\- Я знаю, - сказал он.  
  
\- Следил, значит? Откуда?  
  
\- С самого начала.  
  
Стив закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы сдержать рвущуюся наружу улыбку, и глубоко вдохнул. Они стояли посреди поляны, как два незнакомца, которые ждут друг от друга худшего, будто сошли с кадров одного из тех фильмов, что так любит Клинт. Только зимой нет перекати-поле. И в современном мире уже почти не принято решать вопросы перестрелкой.  
  
\- Ты передал Наташе, чтобы я шел пешком?  
  
\- Нет, скорее всего, она просто хотела поберечь твою совесть.  
  
\- Почему ты позвонил ей, а не мне? Ты же знал, что я сразу приеду.  
  
Теперь Баки по-настоящему улыбнулся.  
  
\- У меня не было твоего телефона. Тот, что сейчас с тобой - только для Мстителей, не отслеживается, номер не отображается. Личный номер Романовой я знал еще до того, как ты сюда приехал. И номер Уилсона тоже. Рассчитывал, что ты возьмешь его с собой.  
  
\- Нет, не в этот раз, слишком-  
  
\- Опасно. Да, я так и подумал.  
  
\- Не хочешь зайти? - Стив кивнул в сторону дома, в который с первого взгляда зайти было совершенно невозможно, разве что через дымоход.  
  
\- Почему нет, - отозвался Баки, поднял сумку, повесил винтовку на плечо и поковылял по сугробам вдоль кромки леса, обходя хижину. Стив старался не отставать.  
  
Вход нашелся с другой стороны. Над дверью висел небольшой козырек, защищавший дверь от снегопада. Прямо под ним сугроб делал мягкое углубление, но сначала до этого углубления нужно было добраться, при этом не наделав слишком много следов. Хоть лес вокруг и не издавал ни звука, а в ночном небе не кружил ни один вертолет или джет, первым делом следовало убедиться, что за ними не велась слежка.  
  
\- Будем надеяться, что ночью выпадет снег, - пробубнил Стив в спину перед собой, пробираясь за Баки след в след и ступая ботинком точно в глубокую дыру в сугробе, в которой секунду назад была чужая нога.  
  
Баки ничего не ответил, продолжая идти сквозь стену снега к деревянной двери. На той висел обледенелый амбарный замок. Баки обхватил его левой рукой и вырвал вместе с железными скобами.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Стив, естественно, не рассчитывал на электричество в такой глуши. Лунный свет еле-еле обозначал скудное убранство охотничьего дома. Здесь не оказалось даже кровати. Только невысокая, но слишком короткая для сна скамья, покрытый слоем пыли стол у окна, на нем даже при таком слабом освещении виднелись углубления от топора или ножа - он явно предназначался для разделывания туш животных. Маленькая печка находилась в самом углу, рядом с ней стояла кочерга и чугунная стойка для дров, которая сейчас пустовала. На стене напротив окна висело несколько шкафчиков. Баки тут же направился к ним, по пути оставив сумку на столе и свесив винтовку на оленьи рога, приколоченные над печью, а Стив - к комоду слева от двери. Он на ощупь нашел круглые ручки по обеим сторонам, со скрипом выдвинул верхний ящик и посветил в него телефоном. Там были вперемешку свалены проржавевшие от времени разделочные ножи с деревянными ручками, старые железные ножницы, моток проволоки, кривые гвозди и еще куча всякого бесполезного барахла. В глубине нашелся топор и короткий лобзик.  
  
\- Здесь есть тушенка семьдесят шестого года, - раздался сбоку голос Баки.  
  
Стив улыбнулся, вытащил топор с лобзиком и принялся за второй ящик.  
  
\- Я прочитал в интернете, что русские как-то откопали солдата времен Второй Мировой и нашли в его сумке банку тушенки. Она оказалась неиспорченной.  
  
\- Хочешь рискнуть? - Баки подошел и встал слева, поставив на комод пыльную банку и небольшой котелок с крышкой, затем взял топор и принялся вертеть его, разглядывая лезвие. Стив мог только догадываться, как в этой темноте можно было хоть что-то разглядеть.  
  
\- Только если у тебя в сумке лапша быстрого приготовления. Терпеть ее не могу.  
  
\- Ну, надеюсь, сыворотка тебя не подведет, - ухмыльнулся Баки.  
  
\- Там правда лапша?  
  
\- Я не смотрел. Взял пакет из ящика одного из охранников. И из автомата вытащил пачки растворимого кофе. Пару батончиков. Печенье.  
  
\- Тогда я застолблю печенье. Не против?  
  
\- На здоровье.  
  
Было неловко вот так стоять, ковыряясь в наспех свернутых старых пледах, пропахших сыростью и затхлостью, и вести непринужденную беседу с человеком, которого с ним разделяли боль, смерть и гребаных семьдесят лет.  
Стив повернул голову, чтобы сказать, что нашел свечки, но Баки отошел к сумке на столе и начал доставать какую-то аппаратуру.  
  
\- Я решил, что тебя не было на базе.  
  
\- По отсутствию горы трупов и руин, надо полагать?  
  
\- Вроде того.  
  
\- Я взял все, что мне нужно, и ушел.  
  
\- Зачем вообще ты приехал туда?  
  
\- За тобой.  
  
\- Оу.  
  
\- Сначала я думал просто проследить, но, когда ты выполз из той вентиляции, понял, что лучше не отходить далеко.  
  
Стив покраснел и искренне поблагодарил мироздание за отсутствие света. С вентиляцией действительно вышло неловко.  
  
\- И когда ты собирался выйти из тени?  
  
\- Не знаю. Когда тебе понадобится помощь, - просто ответил Баки, пожав плечами и отщелкнув замок у маленького чемоданчика. Устройство оказалось чем-то вроде радара. Баки набрал комбинацию цифр на клавиатуре, и на мониторе начала загружаться ландшафтная карта, на ней виднелись какие-то показатели, множество маленьких красных точек в разных местах. Две особенно яркие светились прямо посередине. Баки ткнул в них пальцем и пояснил: - Здесь мы. Это что-то вроде датчика движения, на который ты напоролся на базе, но отслеживает только живые организмы. Если засечет направленное движение на протяжении двухсот ярдов, сработает сигнал, и у нас будет небольшой запас времени, чтобы уйти. Вот эти маленькие - животные. Если точка яркая, скорее всего, это человек. Но в редких случаях может оказаться лосем или оленем.  
Стив слушал, пялясь то на монитор, то на Баки, который внимательно изучал показатели радара и менял какие-то настройки. Стив положил на стол несколько старых, слегка погнутых, связанных шпагатом свечей, и Баки резко перевел взгляд, вылавливая из темноты источник шума. Но не обнаружив ничего опасного, он снова перевел взгляд на монитор. Стив только сейчас заметил, как Баки время от времени вздрагивает и сильнее поджимает синие губы. И потом до него дошло.  
  
\- Черт, Бак, ты же... твоя рука, - Стив замолк и принялся раздеваться. - Снимай куртку, поменяемся.  
  
Баки молча посмотрел на Стива, на его плечевую кобуру и торчащую оттуда Беретту, затем на черное, тянувшееся до самой манжеты уродливой кляксой пятно на плече, и на протянутую куртку.  
  
\- Моя с подогревом, - пояснил Стив. Он был готов уговаривать Баки до последнего, возможно, даже повалить его и переодеть силком, но, видимо, это пугающее намерение как-то отразилось у того на лице, потому что в следующий момент Баки отвлекся от радара и расстегнул свой серо-белый камуфляжный пуховик. Под ним оказалась тактическая толстовка на молнии с высоким воротником до горла. Эти специализированные вещи были сшиты с одной целью - не дать замерзнуть даже в самый лютый мороз с учетом того, что обычно бойцы проводили в таких условиях по несколько суток. Но у Баки была металлическая рука, отличный проводник тепла и просто превосходный - холода. Все равно что ходить в обнимку с пакетом льда.  
  
Баки отдал Стиву свой пуховик, быстро накинул предложенную куртку, но не стал застегивать и кивнул Стиву на плечо:  
  
\- Не одевайся, надо посмотреть рану.  
  
Стив пока не начал стучать зубами, но мгновенно оценил по достоинству местную зиму. Свитер был еще влажный от крови, и плечо в первую очередь обдало холодом. Пока Баки шарил в сумке в поисках аптечки, Стив подошел ближе, отодвинул край своей куртки и засунул руку во внутренний карман.  
Баки выпрямился и замер, внимательно глядя на Стива. Он не пытался остановить его, никак не комментировал, ничего не спрашивал, только смотрел. Это напрягало. Дурацкий аккумулятор лежал на самом дне кармана, и до него еще надо было добраться, а стоять вот так рядом с Баки, по какой-то неведомой причине не имея возможности плюнуть на все и сгрести его в удушающем объятии, было просто невыносимо. Стиву мешал какой-то внутренний блок. Еще этот пристальный взгляд словно сверлил дырку во лбу. Стив сосредоточенно пыхтел, не отрывая глаз от собачки, болтающейся у Баки под горлом.  
  
\- Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, - тихо сказал Баки. - Думал, ты это уже понял.  
  
\- Я не... - начал было Стив, но решив, что наверняка опять сморозит какую-нибудь глупость, заставил себя успокоиться, сделать лицо попроще или хотя бы улыбнуться. - Я знаю. Я понял.  
  
\- Почему тогда у тебя такой вид, будто я тебя сейчас придушу?  
  
Стив понятия не имел, что ему ответить на это. Он наконец-то нащупал аккумулятор и даже прикрыл глаза от облегчения. Он трижды нажал на маленькую кнопку сбоку, включая подогрев на максимальную мощность и достал руку из кармана. Он только сейчас ощутил, что вспотел. Щеки и уши горели, по телу до сих пор гуляли вспышки жара.  
  
\- Нормальный у меня вид, - открестился он, ощупывая плечо, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на Баки.  
  
\- Ну конечно, умник. Отсюда виднее, - хмыкнул тот в ответ.  
  
\- Тебе показалось, - не сдавался Стив. Он отогнул ворот и глянул под свитер, на секунду поморщившись, когда ткань оторвалась от раны вместе с запекшейся кровью. В целом все выглядело не так уж и плохо, но болело все равно, да и необходимости первой помощи никто не отменял.  
  
\- Не ври мне, придурок, - улыбнувшись, сказал Баки, и Стив на автомате отозвался:  
  
\- Сам тупица.  
  
Повисла тишина. Настолько надрывная и тяжелая, что у Стива встал ком в горле. Он оставил в покое плечо и, наконец, посмотрел на Баки. Тот смотрел на него в ответ, немного наклонив голову. Улыбался уголком рта.  
  
Стив не выдержал раньше, чем у него заслезились глаза. Он рванулся вперед, уже не видя ничего перед собой, и обхватил Баки одной рукой за шею, а другую просунув под куртку и прижав его к себе. Уткнулся носом в теплую кожу под подбородком и судорожно выдохнул. Изо рта заструился густой, белый пар. Стива трясло с головы до ног, он не мог сказать, больше от холода или от накатившего облегчения. Он стискивал Баки с такой силой, будто и впрямь собирался душить, но не мог ничего с собой поделать. Казалось, ослабь он хватку, его мигом скрутят или оттолкнут. Стив потерся о холодную, щетинистую щеку, теперь еле сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не обхватить лицо Баки ладонями и не начать суматошно целовать все, что попадется под его губы, когда чужие руки аккуратно легли ему на бока, поползли дальше на спину, - одна чудовищно твердая и ледяная, другая живая, еле теплая, - и сомкнулись где-то под лопатками, обнимая едва ли не крепче. Стив облегченно выдохнул, сжимая пальцы у Баки на талии. Он был теплый, живой, он был рядом. Не таким, каким его запомнил Стив, но это не имело значения. Все было по-настоящему.  
  
Стив не осознавал до этого момента. Но когда снова взял в руки, почувствовал, узнал запах, в голове все встало на свои места. И он не мог отпустить. Он почему-то стыдился того, что по горячим щекам бесконтрольно текли слезы. Он как-то истерически хохотнул, положив подбородок Баки на плечо, шмыгнул носом, попытался проморгаться.  
  
Холодные кончики пальцев погладили шею, и у Стива побежали мурашки по спине. Баки немного повернул голову и прижался шершавыми, сухими губами к его виску.  
  
\- Прости меня, - тихо сказал Стив. - Прости, что не поймал, что не пришел за тобой. Я думал, ты погиб, Баки. Я был уверен, что ты разбился.  
  
Баки сжал пальцами шею Стива и заставил посмотреть на себя. Глаза у него были темные и влажные. Он криво улыбнулся, покачав головой, и погладил Стива по щеке.  
  
\- Кто знает, может, тогда меня бы сейчас не было здесь. К тому же я обещал, что буду с тобой до конца. Не мог сыграть в ящик, когда ты умудрился не затонуть вместе с той штуковиной.  
  
\- Фактически я затонул, - Стив слабо улыбнулся. В тот момент он был готов проклясть себя за свои мысли. Но вместо этого закрыл глаза и растворился в ощущении, что он больше не будет один.  
  
  


  
***

  
  
  
  
За час Баки изменился до неузнаваемости. Сначала порозовели губы, которые он перестал напряженно сжимать, затем щеки. Из глаз пропало то неуловимое выражение, когда что-то тревожит и не дает до конца расслабиться. Он двигался более плавно, и его, конечно, больше не трясло.  
Зато теперь трясло Стива, который сидел на скамье практически полуголый, держал в правой руке свечку и светил ею для Баки. Когда они, наконец, друг от друга оторвались, тот подтолкнул Стива к скамье и велел сесть. Быстро расчехлил аптечку, которую принес с собой, а затем и ту, что дала Наташа, достав ее из наружного кармана стивовой куртки. Особо не церемонясь, он ухватил Стива за воротник свитера и лямку белой майки под ним и просто оторвал испачканный в крови рукав.  
Когда кожи коснулся антисептик, Стив невольно поежился. Он никогда не забудет колючие воды Атлантики, то, как ледяная вода пронзает тело словно иглами, как она замерзает, становится вязкой, и вместе с ней до костей насквозь продирает невыносимая боль. По телу снова рассыпались мурашки, пальцы на левой руке побелели от холода.  
  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Стив. Баки отвлекся от заклеивания раны и погладил его по предплечью. Живая рука у него теперь была теплой.  
  
\- У меня есть смена одежды, эту лучше снять.  
  
Когда Баки закончил, Стив послушно выпутался из оставшегося рукава и стащил все, что на нем было, через голову. Баки цепким взглядом осмотрел его, и Стиву на мгновение показалось, что оценивающе. Под этим взглядом ему было уютно.  
  
\- Меньше не стал, - хмыкнул Баки, отходя к столу и вытаскивая из сумки точно такую же толстовку, что была на нем. Он кинул ее Стиву, и тот поймал ее правой рукой, наконец-то оделся и быстро влез в пуховик. Мягкая ткань согрелась, стоило ей коснуться кожи, и по телу начало расплываться приятное тепло.  
  
\- Ты тоже.  
  
"Я бы посмотрел на тебя", - хотел было сказать Стив, - "без одежды". Но решил, что для таких вещей как-то рано.  
Баки будто прочитал его мысли, потому что улыбнулся, как когда-то улыбался дамочкам в тридцатых. Игриво.  
И еще с неловкой нежностью, как улыбался иногда Стиву.  
  
\- Как-нибудь сравним, - ответил он. - Но сначала я помоюсь, а ты сходишь за дровами.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Ночью, оправдывая все недавние надежды, начался снегопад. Стив успел вернуться до того, как видимость стала практически нулевой.  
Было небезопасно разводить огонь и привлекать внимание дымом, но при полном отсутствии информации о прибытии помощи выбора не оставалось. Стив не собирался сидеть на морозе, пускай и в теплой одежде, зная, что долго аккумулятор в куртке Баки не протянет.  
Дом быстро нагрелся, можно было приготовить поесть. Стив был даже согласен на лапшу.  
Запах дыма, снега и теплого дерева расслабляли не хуже тех лекарств, которыми его в последний раз обкололи в больнице. В их случае расслабляться вообще не стоило, но сопротивляться этому убийственному набору против бдительности было невозможно.  
Стив сидел на одном из тех старых пледов из комода, вытянув одну ногу к печи, чтобы ботинок подсох, а вторую согнув в колене и положив на нее локоть. Рядом дымила кипятком старая алюминиевая кружка.  
Баки шуршал вещами возле стола.  
  
\- Ты будешь "два в одном" или "американо"? - спросил он.  
  
\- Готов поспорить, что на вкус они оба ужасные, - ответил Стив, внутренне надеясь, что хотя бы не как лапша. - Давай "американо".  
  
\- Очень патриотично.  
  
Баки подошел и уселся рядом, поставив на пол свою кружку и вручив Стиву его пакетик с растворимым кофе.  
Стив наклонился к печке, прочитал этикетку и, поджав губы, поболтал ею в воздухе, чтобы порошок осел на дне.  
  
\- Не очень, - сказал он. - Сделано в Торонто.  
  
\- Я никому не скажу, - ухмыльнувшись, пообещал Баки, высыпал "два в одном" в кружку и поболтал там палочкой, потом кинул ее в трескучий огонь в печке. Запахло чем-то, что Стив принял за кофе чисто интуитивно. Впрочем, его "американо" пах на удивление совершенно точно так же. Но хотя бы он был горячим, в их ситуации - просто роскошь.  
  
Стив откинулся на спину, опираясь на локоть здоровой руки, и отпил из кружки обжигающую черную муть. Баки полусидел на одной ноге, немигающим взглядом пялясь на огонь, тактически очень удобная поза, чтобы в случае опасности моментально оказаться на ногах, но в случае привала у костра - еще один привет от ГИДРЫ, которая годами выбивала из него все человеческое. Желание расслабиться, например.  
  
\- Сколько ты не спал? - спросил Стив.  
  
\- Пятьдесят восемь часов.  
  
\- Это много. Надо отдохнуть, Бак, - Стив отставил кружку и снова сел. - Я послежу за радаром.  
  
\- За ним не нужно следить, - улыбнулся Баки, почти залпом выпив свой кофе. - Я не спал и больше, все нормально.  
  
\- Ты не знаешь, когда еще сможешь поспать.  
  
\- А ты, можно подумать, знаешь.  
  
\- Я спал вчера.  
  
\- Те пятнадцать минут в пробке не считаются.  
  
\- Мне много не нужно.  
  
\- Как и мне.  
  
\- Ложись уже, придурок, с такими синяками и камуфляж не нужен.  
  
Баки фыркнул и невольно потер левый глаз. Он устал, как бы и ни старался скрыть. Организм все равно не обманешь, даже самый усовершенствованный.  
  
\- Помнишь, как мы уснули под деревом в Австрии?  
  
О, Стив отлично помнил. Он лежал, откинувшись на вековой ствол, подложив свернутую рулоном плащ-палатку под шею, а приползший из леса Баки еле нашел сил, чтобы доковылять до него, повалиться рядом и рухнуть прямо между его ног, припасть головой на могучую грудь капитана, повернуться набок, спиной к костру, и тут же захрапеть на весь австрийский лес.  
  
В этот раз Баки не стал тревожить чужие ноги, одна из которых до сих пор сушилась возле печи. Он вытянулся вдоль пледа, завернувшись в куртку и подложив под голову рваный свитер. Стив едва ощутимо погладил его по волосам.  
  
\- С Рождеством, Бак.  
  
\- Тебя тоже, Стиви.  
  
На столе вдруг пронзительно заверещал радар. Баки вскочил на ноги с такой скоростью, что Стив даже не понял, как это произошло. Он резко обернулся и с ужасом увидел, что вместо двух точек, которые обозначали их с Баки, на мониторе теперь светилось ровно три. И третья абсолютно точно была человеком и находилась в хижине вместе с ними. А потом снаружи кто-то трижды постучал. Стив потянулся за пистолетом, вскакивая вслед за Баки, но понял, что его Беретта давно направлена на дверь.  
  
\- Кэп, я очень надеюсь, что на тебе есть штаны, - раздался приглушенный голос.  
  
\- Сэм?! - Стив обхватил ладонями металлическую руку Баки, в которой был зажат пистолет, и потянул вниз.  
  
\- Рад слышать тебя. Ну так что насчет штанов?  
  
\- Можешь заходить.  
  
\- Э-э-э-эм. А на твоем приятеле, на твоем Баки, он тоже в...  
  
\- Открой эту гребаную дверь! - рявкнул Баки.  
  
\- Простите! Я вытянул короткую соломинку, я должен был спросить!  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
\- Как там операция “любовники из Мон-Тремблана”? - Стив сидел в кресле на противоположной стороне джета, но даже оттуда расслышал все до единого слова.  
  
\- Едем домой, - деревянным тоном отозвалась Наташа.  
  
\- Едем в смысле, как Митч Хэнесси и Чарли Балтимор, или как четыре всадника Апокалипсиса? - спросил Тони с набитым ртом, затем раздался звук журчащей по трубочке содовой. - Или как “Зи Зи Топ”? Если Кэп отпустит бороду, будет вылитый Билли Гиббонс. Хотя вряд ли, это не по уставу. Тогда ты отпусти, ты же рыжая. В смысле Уилсон ведь не рыжий. И сержант тоже. Судя по музейным фоткам. А тебе пойдет. Правда, тогда ты больше будешь похожа на того парня из Аббы, как его там. Или на Курта Рассела из “Нечто”.  
  
\- Старк.  
  
\- Ладно, можешь не отпускать. Эй, Уилсон, как все прошло? Фондю было?  
  
\- Я помню про фондю, - тихо и сонно сказал Баки из-под капюшона, потеревшись щекой о плечо Стива.  
  
\- Кто бы сомневался… - пробубнил тот.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, вы везете мне лучший кленовый сироп во всей этой сраной Канаде, а то на порог не пущу. Ваше турне мне и так самолета стоило.


End file.
